<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Bow by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205061">Take A Bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Waterbirth, labor, parents!harringrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Billy anticipate the arrival of their little one.</p><p>One-shot based on the sonTake A Bow by the artist Greg Laswell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve zips up the baby bag and sits it on the chair in the corner of our room. He wipes his forehead that had a thin layer of sweat and let out a breath, feeling somewhat of a relief that he finally got it done and organized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe?" Steve turns around to see his husband, Billy, who was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" He walks over to Steve and gives him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just packing our hospital bag." Steve smiles and sees that Billy’s putting on some boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Getting ready for our son?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, he'll be here any day now so I've started to get things ready you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Billy finishes putting on his clothes then lays down on the bed, pulling Steve with him. Steve’s still smiling and lets his weight go, falling into his husband's arms without hurting his bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy brings him close to his chest and wraps his around him, placing his hand on the side of his rounded bump. "You're carrying a lot lower than what you were a few days ago." He points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods and sighs.  "Well babe it's because he's dropped and is getting himself ready to come out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that." Billy says and Steve chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." We both share a laugh then just lay together on our California king sized bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know almost every night this week I've dreamt about what our son is going to look like and how he's gonna be when he's born or when he's older."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? What does he look like so far?" Billy asks and lets his hand travel along Steve’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's not completely accurate but he has dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. They're like blue with some brown in them and are just so powerful. He's gonna be so cute when he's born, Billy. I can't wait to see him and hold him and just love him." Steve beams and rubs round his bump with a steady hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know baby. I can't wait either. He's already so loved by everyone and will just be amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve hums in agreement and snuggles deeper into his husband's chest. "I love you so much, Billy Harrington-Hargrove."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy blushes at his name and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips,  "I love you too, Steve Harrington-Hargrove." Steve smiles at how the name goes perfectly with his and how he’s Billy’s which makes him so happy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Four Days Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute Billy, I'm getting another contraction." Steve stopped walking and leaned against the stair banister, cupping his arm around his belly as it tightened from the contraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay baby, just take your time." Billy squeezed Steve’s hand while holding their bags with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve takes slow deep breaths and it eventually passes, so he looks at Billy and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy then opens the front door and they head outside to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How far apart are your contractions, babe?" He asks, escorting his very pregnant husband out to the Beamer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About ten to fifteen minutes apart so they're not bad." Steve says and continuously rubs his belly, getting himself into the passenger seat. “I hope this doesn’t take long.” He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to get us to the hospital as quickly as I can." Billy supplies and gives a quick kiss to his husband then closes the door. He put the bags into the backseat next to the baby's car seat and then ran around the car and got into his seat, buckling himself in before starting the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" He asks, both hands firm on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve now has both hands on his bump and nods, "Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy smiles and heads out of the driveway. "Let's go have this baby." He says and begins to drive until we're on the main road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, if it makes you feel any better try to put your feet up on the dashboard and relieve some pain you're having." He says. Steve nods and tries to do that. It actually felt good so he stayed like that until they got to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the hospital, Billy parked the car and grabbed all their bags, letting them hang from his shoulder before he got Steve out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve steadied himself on his feet and felt Billy wrap an arm around my waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on babe, let's go." They slowly walked inside and Billy did all the talking for Steve then was given paperwork to fill out. A nurse came over and escorted Steve to a wheelchair. Billy handed Steve the lighter bag to take while he stayed to fill out all those papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this your first?" She asks, wheeling Steve to an elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He answers and looks over his shoulder at his husband, hoping he doesn’t take long before he’s back with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what you're having?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, how cute. Have you picked out a name yet?" Geez, so nosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, his name is going to be Gage Wyatt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a wonderful name. Congratulations by the way." She smiles and the elevator starts to move, bringing up to the labor and delivery floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Steve gets another contraction and he tenses up. It passes after a few seconds and the elevator opens. The nurse brings him to a room and gets him up and onto his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the bag from him and placed it on one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to need to change into this, okay?" She holds out one of those horrid hospital gowns and Steve takes it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Can I wait to put it on when my husband gets in here?" He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah of course. When you're done, press this button and I'll come back to get everything else hooked up to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you." She smiles and leaves the room while Steve sits on the bed, waiting for Billy to come up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes rolled by and Billy came into the room with the rest of the bags and smiled when he saw Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby." He sets everything down and goes to give his husband a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Can you help me change into this please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Billy helps Steve up and they go into the bathroom that's in the room. He undresses him then helps him put the gown on. He ties it behind Steve then opens the door so them could go back into the room. "Got it babe?" He asks, arms out to catch Steve if he needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven slowly nods and brings himself to the bed. "Push that button, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Billy pushes it and a few seconds later the same nurse from before comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Steve nods again and she tells him everything she's going to do then leaves to go get the stuff along with checking if his doctor was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy came over and took Steve’s hand, bringing it to his lips. "My love, you're gonna do great." He says. Steve smiles, feeling my cheeks grow hot. Every time he spoke to him like that, he got butterflies to this very day. Just hearing those words leave his mouth makes him whole and appreciate the fact that they’re married and he fell in love with the perfect man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s going on hour thirteen of being in labor and couldn't be any happier than to hear he was able to get into the tub and labor in there, but he felt like he was close to pushing so it's very likely he’ll be delivering in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Billy, help me." Steve exhales and removes the blankets that were covering him, trying to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy gets up and grips around Steve’s arms, lifting him off the bed. Steve places his hand on the small of his back and waddles to the where the tub was. The nurse had filled it for him and Billy helped him take off the gown, being careful of his IV, and held his hand as he stepped into the tub. He lowered Steve down then put the gown onto a chair before sitting down behind him on the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy started to move the hair out of Steve’s face and just continuously kept rubbing the side of his head for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve leaned back a bit and tilted his head up at him. Billy looked down at him and their lips met in the middle. He gave Steve three kisses and Steve brought his head back down, groaning. He just wants this little man out already, they’ve been ready for him and have been waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer came in and got onto her knees next to the tub, putting on some gloves before checking in between Steve’s legs. "His head dropped a lot so I'd say you're ready to start pushing." Steve nods and she takes her hand out going to get another nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready baby?" Billy asks, holding onto his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Steve answers, mentally preparing himself that the moment was finally here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come back and she tells him to start pushing right away so he does and doesn’t hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, push right down there just like that. You're doing great." Steve pushed and could already feel his head was close to coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, there's a lot of pressure." He groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, that's his head pushing itself out. Just push slowly, you're doing so well Steve" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to push and already wants to stop, "Ouch, oh god! Shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push through that burn Steve. His head is coming." He squeezes Billy’s hand as he pushes down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing it baby, our baby boy is so close to being here honey." Billy praises and kisses the top of Steve’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, don’t push yet. His head went back in so when I say, I want you to push really hard, okay?" Doctor Sawyer says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Steve whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a few minutes then Doctor Sawyer told him to push again so he did and could feel his muscles tightening from the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, you brought his head down again and it's peeking out. Push again, Steve." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in his breath, Steve tightened his grip around Billy’s hand and bore down. He lets out a few low, deep grunts and could feel the baby’s head sitting in between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he crowning?" He hisses through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep! Reach your hand down and you'll be able to feel him." She says and allows him to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve places his hand on top of the bulge in between his legs and widely grins. "Billy! I feel him! I'm touching his head!" He beams, starting to get excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know babe, I can see him!" Billy smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve lifts his hand back up and is told to push again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, his head is coming hun. Push and ease him out" He continues to push harder and can feel his entrance burning. Doctor Sawyer places her fingers on the sides of his son's head, stretching him so that it wouldn't hurt as much and so that he wouldn’t tear. But it hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow!" Steve throws his head back and feels Billy place another soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing so well baby, he's almost here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Push again, Steve. You have to get his head out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying!" He groans now quickening his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just push baby, you've got it! He's almost out!" Billy encouraged and was eager to meet their son just as much as Steve was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushes again and the baby’s head quickly comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god! Oh god! Ow!" He buries his face against Billy’s thigh feeling the immense amount of pressure from the baby's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, you're okay baby. You're almost done." Billy whispers, rubbing Steve’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please do something!" Steve whined and tried to close his legs but the nurse held them open so he wouldn't hurt the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's all you. You have to push." Doctor Sawyer advises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't! I can't push! It hurts too much!" He argues and resits the strong urge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, come on. Only a few more moments of pain for a lifetime of happiness. I believe in you to get our baby here safely, now push." With that, Steve listens to what Billy says and pushes down squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here come the shoulders!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave another push and arched his back in the water, giving it his all. Once his son slid out into the tub, he leaned back against the edge panting, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Sawyer clears the baby’s airways and he starts to cry as he's given to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, hi Baby Gage Hello cutie pie." Steve relaxes his legs and stretches them forward into the tub. He cradles his son close to him and takes in all his features. Everything about him was just so special and so perfect to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, you did it! Our little boy is here!" Billy says beaming with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Steve three kisses then Steve looks back down at their son with a smile on his face. His blue eyes were staring up at him. He was so cute, he had the cutest lips and the cutest little nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi bubba. Thank you for making me the best thing in the world, a mom. I love you so much Gage Wyatt Harrington-Hargrove.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>